


Friends in His Heart

by lightkeykid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, KH3 spoilers, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightkeykid/pseuds/lightkeykid
Summary: Sora's friends have always been his power.





	Friends in His Heart

The worlds notice when Sora fades away. Just like when Pooh felt Sora’s brush with darkness, all those who have made a connection to Sora feel it when he disappears.

Genie stops midflight on his way to the palace.

Jack and Sally look at each other over the Doctor’s operating table.

Mulan reaches for Mushu in the night. 

Ariel picks up baby Melody and holds her close. 

The man formerly known as the Beast wakes up, roaring at the pain in his heart.

Hercules, Peter Pan, Alice, Woody, and all of Sora’s friends ache when he fades from existence. Sora connected with so many hearts during his adventures, and each one feels the empty piece of their heart.

However, each are determined not to forget him. Eugene and Rapunzel send up a lantern to light his way home one day. Woody and Buzz vow to find out what happens Sora at the end of Verum Rex. Hercules and Meg keep an eye on Sora’s star in the sky and take comfort in the fact it is still there.

In the end, Sora made each of them a part of his heart. How could they let him fade into oblivion?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was the first thing I could write after I finished the game. I loved it so much, and I look forward to seeing where Sora's story goes.
> 
> cross posted at [lightkeykid.tumblr.com](http://lightkeykid.tumblr.com/post/182895320605/the-worlds-notice-when-sora-fades-away-just-like)


End file.
